Falcon
Ulthwé]] The Falcon is the main battle tank of the Craftworld Aeldari, a fast, mobile and well-protected grav-tank carrying excellent anti-armour and anti-infantry firepower. In addition to the Falcon's considerable assets, it can also transport a small squad of Aspect Warriors or Aeldari Guardians into battle, and its split wing design and single seat turret are a familiar sight to those enemy tank crews that face the Aeldari on the battlefield. History According to the Aeldari species' long and complex mythical creation-story known as the War in Heaven, it was Faolchú, consort of the Great Hawk, the messenger of the Aeldari gods, who stole Vaul's mighty sword Anaris, one of the Swords of Vaul, and gave it to the Aeldari hero Eldanesh so he might defeat the Aeldari war god Khaela Mensha Khaine. This principle of deliverance lies behind the Falcon grav-tank's design. As well as mounting a diverse array of potent weapons, it can carry a small squad of Aeldari warriors in its transport compartment, delivering them to where their prowess is most needed and retrieving them once their mission is complete. The Aeldari's enemies have learnt to fear the Falcon's sleek silhouette, for if its deadly weapons do not bring about their doom, the Aeldari inside it will. Armament Falcon speeding into battle]] The key to the Falcon's battlefield performance is its engine and anti-gravitic generators. The Aeldari are masters of anti-gravitic technology, utilising it as readily as Mankind uses tank tracks. Their advanced technology means the Falcon's engines can generate an estimated top speed of 800 kilometeres per hour. Its advanced anti-grav generators are also capable of limited flight, climbing higher than equivalent Imperial vehicles and thus giving them the added edge of altitude, allowing them to swoop down onto the battlefield at high speed, weapons locked on to their pre-selected targets. Each Falcon has a crew of two, the pilot and the gunner. These will be already experienced warriors, having most likely learned their skills within Jetbike squadrons or along other, similar paths, who intuitively handle the Falcon's complex and delicate control systems using both their mind and body. As befits its versatile battlefield role, a Falcon's armament is also very deceptive. Alongside its standard high-energy firing Pulse Laser, a Falcon can be equipped for just about any role: be it anti-infantry with Scatter Lasers and Shuriken Cannons, or dealing with light armour with Starcannons, or in an anti-tank role with a Bright Lance or Eldar Missile Launcher. Tactical Role Falcon Grav Tank of Craftworld Saim-Hann]] The Falcon forms a keystone of the Aeldari's mounted warfare tactics. Supported by Fire Prisms, Firestorms and Night Spinners, an armoured host will first move at speed to outflank and then surround an enemy force. Striking at top speed and withdrawing before the enemy's anti-tank weapons can be deployed to face them, a Falcon flight, sometimes referred to as a Cloudstrike squadron, can rapidly change position and strike again from another direction, breaking up an enemy's defensive cohesion or attack formations before the main Aeldari assault hits. Notable Variants *'Fire Prism' *'Firestorm' *'Night Spinner' *'Warp Hunter' Ordo Xenos Departmento Analyticus Technical Specifications Technical specifications for the Falcon are not available to the Ordo Xenos of the Inquisition at this time. Sources *''Codex: Eldar'' (6th Edition), pg. 45 *''Codex: Eldar'' (4th Edition), pg. 42 *''Codex: Eldar (3rd Edition), pg. 14 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eleven - The Doom of Mymeara, pp. 174-176 Gallery Mymeara Falcons Battle.jpg|A Craftworld Mymeara Falcon grav-tank on Betalis III Alaitoc Falcon Grav Tank.jpg|Dorsal view of a Falcon of Craftworld Alaitoc es:Falcon Category:F Category:Eldar Category:Eldar Tanks Category:Eldar Technology Category:Eldar Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Vehicles